


Gaining Acceptance with a Vengeance

by Onlymystory



Series: Emissaries and Fae [2]
Category: Lost Girl, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Kenzi, BAMF Stiles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is slowly accepted by his new friends at The Dal. Though getting on Kenzi's bad side might not be the smartest thing he's ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining Acceptance with a Vengeance

Stiles falls in with The Dal crowd rather easily. Kenzi of course is more like a best friend than a cousin. Bo is intriguing, like a blend of Erica and Cora, and Stiles finds it interesting that Bo tends to fight with human skills--swordsmanship and martial arts--over using her fae abilities. Granted she’s stronger than a human, but still.

He sort of pushes his way onto their little team, constantly showing up in time to aid in a fight or use his own talents to help a case. Stiles likes it. These fae operate in more of a monster of the week sort of world, rather than ongoing trauma and overarching villains. Stiles is more than okay with that. He studies too, utilizing sources he gets from Trick to learn more about various runes and how to best apply them.

For example, it turns out that the ingredients used to draw a rune can affect the rune’s power or focus.

Stiles visits with Trick, though he never quite trusts him. Trick reminds Stiles too much of Deaton, both the sort of men who have been long burdened with more power and responsibility than any one person should have. Just as Deaton is helpful on his own terms (and usually overly cautious), so is Trick cagey and unwilling to share many of his secrets. Stiles gets that to a point. But holding onto secrets has also gotten too many of his friends killed, and so he learns what he can from Trick, but doesn’t hold the same affection for him that the others do.

It takes a while for Dyson to warm up to Stiles. Ironically enough, it’s his friendship with Kenzi that finally brings Dyson to Stiles’ side.

Kenzi, like Stiles, has a tendency to fling herself into battle, out of fierce loyalty and a determination to protect her loved ones. Stiles had to learn early on in Beacon Hills that love only gets you so far. When fairytales are real, they aren’t solved as simply, and a world of werewolves is no exception.

Now he tries to think before he leaps, giving others a chance to come up with a plan. Okay, so he’s the one usually coming up with a plan. The point is that he doesn’t jump in, baseball bat first, and ultimately get himself hurt.

Kenzi hasn’t learned that part of the equation yet.

So it’s on a particularly nasty case, when Kenzi is threatening him with a sword if he doesn’t get out of her way, Dyson weak on the couch from a wolfsbane bullet and Bo out chasing bad guys on her own, that Stiles gets fed up. “Enough!” he snaps at Kenzi. “You aren’t leaving.”

“Get out of my way, Stiles,” returns Kenzi, brandishing the sword not unskillfully.

“No.”

“Bo is out there fighting the fae by herself and I’m not letting her get hurt. You saw what happened to Dyson! How can you just stand here and leave her?” Kenzi swipes at him, making Stiles lunge to the side, though he stays in front of the doorway.

Dyson raises a hand as though to protest something, but he’s too weak to have much of an impact.

Stiles sighs. “I’m not leaving Bo. In fact, I plan on helping her. But not by rushing out the door half-cocked without a solid plan. Just sit down for five minutes.”

Kenzi grumbles an agreement in a way that leaves Stiles wary. She leans the sword against the wall and moves back towards the living room--err, the open part of the room with a couch and makeshift coffee table--and Stiles follows. Just as he clears the entryway, Kenzi spins back around, a pair of brass knuckles on the hand that seeks to land a punch.

And the thing is, Stiles gets how she feels. He really truly does. There’s a particularly embarrassing event that Chris Argent still refuses to talk about and that got him royally chewed out by Allison, Lydia, Derek, and his own father in his past. So the fact that Kenzi is so willing to turn on him isn’t offensive. It also doesn’t change his reaction.

Stiles swipes his hand over a rune on his wrist, forcing Kenzi’s movements to slow as if she’s moving through mud. That gives him enough time to grab the fist coming at him, use it to brace himself as he twists under her outstretched arm and turn her arm behind her back, keeping her flush against him. With his free hand he sketches a quick pair of runes on her right shoulder blade, in an area she can’t reach, and when she’s frozen in his grip, he turns them both around and sits her on the couch next to Dyson.

Dyson whines and shuffles against Kenzi, still more wolf than human right now.

“What the hell did you do?” yells Kenzi. Stiles bets more colorful language is coming. “You fucking wanker!”

There it is. And apparently British influenced as well.

“I’m sorry,” he admits. The immoveable rune isn’t the nicest bit of magic he knows. “But you’re going to get yourself and Bo killed if you just run off, and I’m not losing my family. So get comfortable, because neither of us are moving until we have a plan.”

In the end, they get Bo back with only a few scratches, having a plan turned out to be a damn good thing, and his willingness to have Kenzi pissed at him in order to save her life is what won Dyson over.

And at least Kenzi only stayed mad at him for a week. And he had to do all the brownie’s chores. And cook dinner for a month. Stiles never admits it to any of them, but he still thinks he got off easy.

All in all, he likes this temporary world of his. College is good, he makes his grades and makes friends with the professors who can help him learn, and he has a makeshift pack away from home. So of course it pretty much all goes to hell the day of La Shoshain, when Derek, Marin Morrell, and Allison show up at the doors of The Dal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this one leaves a bit more of a cliffhanger at the end. I have some ideas on what I want to do next, but it will probably be a couple months before the next installment in the series. Still, I wanted to do a quick little fic on Stiles with the fae. Hopefully y'all are still enjoying this.


End file.
